


woldy | Best Laid Plans (Alicia/Katie)

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina is crap at some things, but her strengths include Quidditch tactics, mixing deliciously deadly cocktails, and being a bloody fantastic friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woldy | Best Laid Plans (Alicia/Katie)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Katie/Alicia, the plan for attack. Including Angelina's POV in this could be lovely" at the 2013 Sapphic Love Fest. I don't write a lot of matchmaking stories, but I had a lot of fun working from Angelina's POV.

Angelina would be the first to admit that she's not good at everything. She can't direct a finance committee like her mum, bake a perfect pie-crust like Molly Weasley, or crack thirty-seven obscene jokes in under a minute like George. She doesn't mind those limitations, because when Angelina is good at something she's really, _really_ good. That list includes wizziotherapy, Quidditch tactics, mixing deliciously deadly cocktails, and being a bloody fantastic friend.

So when Alicia flops down on Angelina's couch and sighs, "That's it, I've had it with dating!" Angelina hears a gauntlet being thrown down. She's too good a friend to let her best mate be unhappy and too much of a Gryffindor to be intimidated by a challenge. Plus, she remembers Katie's schoolgirl crush on Alicia.

"Tell me all about it," she offers, opening the drinks cabinet.

"It's not like I haven't tried, but men are useless!" Alicia complains, swinging her legs over the sofa arm. "Either they leer at the thought of a broom between my legs or they're insecure about me playing professionally. I can't win!"

"Mmmm," Angelina says, pouring Firewhiskey over ice and orange bitters, and the outline of her plan begins to take shape.

* * * * * 

"You're right, it's been far too long since we did this," Katie says, kicking off her boots.

She takes the drink that Angelina hands her, which is is fizzing and emitting smoke, and sips tentatively. "This is really good, Ange!"

"I've been practicing," Angelina says, grabbing her own glass. "Not quite as healthy as Quidditch, but just as much fun."

Katie snorts. "No blisters or early mornings either. You've almost got me convinced."

For a quiet, appreciative moment they both savor their drinks.

"You love it, though?"

"Mostly, yeah," agrees Katie. "The Harpies are great and it's nice playing with Ginny. I just wish... well, I don't meet that many people and I don't have anything to talk about except Quidditch. That's not exactly good for my love life."

"So pick up another Quidditch player," Angelina suggests.

"I know that worked for you and George, and it makes sense, but I'm just not that lucky. The last time I fancied a Quidditch player was back at Hogwarts."

"Oh? Who?"

Katie looks away, her cheeks turning pink. "I'll need a lot more to drink before I tell you that."

Angelina smiles as the details of her plan slot neatly into place.

 

* * * * * 

"I wouldn't have asked, but George is away and there's no chance of me lifting it on my own," says Angelina.

All three of them look from the gigantic wardrobe to the narrow winding staircase.

"It makes me think twice about buying uncharmable furniture," Alicia says mildly. "Upsides: quality and security. Downside: decades of agonizing back pain."

"If you pull a muscle I'll sort you out," Angelina promises. "Come on! On the count of three."

Alicia rolls up her sleeves, Katie pushes back her fringe, and when Angelina calls "three!" they hoist the wardrobe into the air.

Ninety minutes later the wardrobe is wedged midway up the stairs.

"I don't think it fits," says Alicia.

"It has to fit," Angelina replies, for the umpteenth time. "My auntie shipped it from Trinidad."

Katie is frowning at the doorway. "Let's just try it one more way. If we spin the bottom round over here and angle the top..."

It takes a lot of pushing, grunting, and some frantic directions from Katie, but finally the wardrobe slides in through the bedroom door.

"You are a genius," Alicia announces, pulling Katie into a hug. Katie smiles, blushing.

Phase One of Angelina's plan is complete.

* * * * * 

"It's stupid that I never even thought of doing this," Katie says, edging carefully along a row of seats with a glass of beer in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. "My family have all seen me play, but none of them are big fans. I should have traded tickets with someone years ago."

Angelina follows behind her, balancing her own pint and chips, and they settle into their chairs just before the loudspeakers deafen everybody.

"Witches and Wizards, pleeeeease welcome: the Falmouth Falcons!"

Angelina whoops and the crowd cheer as the players enter the stadium in a flash of silver. The team fly once around the pitch in a tight formation, and then the commentator introduces each player by name. When he says "Alicia Spinnet!" Angelina cheers louder than ever, and watches Alicia raise her hand to acknowledge the applause. The next moment Alicia grasps the broom handle again and performs a flawless loop-the-loop. The crowd goes wild.

"Wow, she's..." Katie trails off.

"She's what?" Angelina asks innocently, sipping her beer.

"She's _really_ talented," Katie blurts out. "It's been ages since I saw her play. I'd forgotten."

Angelina tentatively marks Phase Two as a victory.

 

 

 

* * * * * 

"Sorry! I'm really, really sorry to ask," Angelina lies.

She's kneeling on the floor of her wizziotherapy clinic with her head in the Floo. In five minutes the receptionist will be back from tea break, which gives her just enough time.

"I forgot that I was scheduled for clinic hours this evening, and we're fully booked."

"What do you need, Ange?" Alicia asks. She's wearing worn jeans and a t-shirt, and her hair looks damp. Angelina is willing to bet that she just got home from Quidditch training.

"I was supposed to meet Katie tonight for drinks and there's no way I can go," Angelina says. "I really don't want to leave her waiting. Is there any chance you could meet her instead?"

Alicia's eyebrows lift, her mouth a firm line, and Angelina does her best to look guilty and apologetic.

"I didn't have plans tonight, so... yeah, all right."

"Thank you! I promise I won't ask again, and the drinks are on me."

"Champagne tonight for us, then," says Alicia, with a glint in her eye.

Before Angelina has time to reply, the receptionist returns. She bids Alicia a hasty goodbye.

Phase Three is going right according to plan. __

 

* * * * * 

Angelina is a good strategist and a fucking fantastic friend, so she knows better than to Floo either of them the next morning even though the curiosity is killing her. It's late afternoon before she succumbs to temptation and reaches for the quill and parchment.

Katie,  
I'm so sorry I couldn't make it last night!  
I hope you had fun with Alicia and I really want to catch up with you soon. Owl me?  
xx  
Ange

 

Alicia,  
Thanks so much for helping me out! It got me off the receptionist's shit list, and my patients think you're a life-saver.  
Hope you had fun with Katie. Let me know how much I owe you for drinks, okay?  
xx  
Ange

 

Several hours later, Katie's owl swoops through her window. Angelina grins when it drops two pieces of parchment onto her lap.

 

Ange,  
We had a very good night. Don't worry about the drinks ;-)  
Alicia

 

Ange,  
I'll forgive you for standing me up, but only because your replacement was so much more charming. Next time, come yourself.  
xox  
Katie  
P.S. You thought we didn't notice the match-making? You're not that subtle, Johnson.

 

Angelina's smile widens. Phase Four is definitely a success. __

__  



End file.
